Gleek
by Kiko4383
Summary: Konoha High has a club that everyone hates, Glee Club. How will Sakura, a girl with enormous potential, survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys! I'm glad you opened up this fanfic and decided to read it, haha. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it, and writing sweet high school drama into Naruto should be an example for the word 'fun' in the dictionary. Anyways, this is a fanfic where the world of Naruto is a regular high school with a glee club. It will mostly surround Sakura and Sasuke (Like Rachel and Finn), but I will include other character's back stories (like Ino's). Also, it doesn't have the regular lyric set up so you guys aren't constantly scrolling, so I want to apologize ahead of time if you don't like that. Regardless, enjoy!**

Sakura POV

So there I was on a bright Monday morning in Konoha High. Classical me was wearing red low-ankle converse, black thigh-highs, red Konoha skirt, and my white blouse under my favorite pink hoodie. My bright pink hair was pulled back into a spiky ponytail and a few loose strands to frame my petite face. I was on my way to the art room, my only god forsaken sanctuary in this abysmal place. **Only five more yar- **Sploosh. I blinked away the smoothie from my eyes and saw Karin, who effectively slapped my books out of my arms in the process.

"Watch it freak!" She screeched. "you almost got smoothie on me," Smoothie… Her smoothie… The smoothie on _my _face… **Bitch please! **I picked up my books and walked around her to the art room.

**Well at least it's gotten better… **I bumped into someone. "Oh gosh sor-" I was caught off guard as I looked up to this sex-god standing before me. His eyes widened in shock. **Am I **_**that **_**ugly? God, I don't have time for this. **I brushed past him mumbling a sorry and escaped into the art room's bathroom.

"Was that smoothie on her face?" (Sex-god)

As I stared into the mirror a million thoughts entered my head… **Whore. Loser. Nerd. Freak. Skank. Hazard… **The reflection staring back at me had hollow and lifeless green eyes. I started humming out a tune that matched the way I looked. Finally my voice broke out. "Everyday I fight a war against the mirror, I can't take the person starin' back at me, I'm a hazard to myself, Don't let me get me I'm my own worst enemy, Its bad when you annoy yourself, So irritating, Don't wanna be my friend no more, I wanna be somebody else,"

I started changing into my back up clothes and into the art room. "LA told me, 'You'll be a pop star, All you have to change is everything you are', Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears, She's so pretty, that just ain't me , Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe, Something, A day in the life of someone else?"

I pulled my hair down and threw it around and twisted to the upcoming beat. "Cuz I'm a hazard to myself, Don't let me get me, I'm my own worst enemy, It's bad when you annoy yourself, So irritating, Don't wanna be my friend no more, I wanna be somebody else, Don't let me get me, I'm my own worst enemy, It's bad when you annoy yourself, So irritating, Don't wanna be my friend no more, I wanna be somebody else, So doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe Something, A day in the life of someone else? Don't let me get me, Don't let me get me, I'm my own worst enemy, It's bad when you annoy yourself, So irritating, Don't wanna be my friend no more, I wanna be somebody else"

I made my big finish as I opened the curtains to let the sun envelope me. I sighed and heard clapping behind me. I whipped around and instinctively bent over to put my hair back up. When I lifted back up he was there, the sex-god. I blushed furiously and closed the curtains.

"What are you doing here?" I asked calmly. **That was so embaressing! I didn't even have a freaking back-up chorus! **"Well?"

"Hn… I'm looking for the art teacher," he said in a deep voice that made me shudder. **He would accompany me amazingly! Kya! **"I'm Sasuke Uchiha,"

"He's sick, so I'm in charge," I stated plainly. "What do you need?"

"I'm in his class. Where are the others?"

"Skipping. They hate me and the class so they tend to dothis when he's sick…"

"Why do they hate you?"

**Hah! So he can fake a worried tone too huh? **I gave him a soft smile. "Don't bother…" I whispered then sat at the piano and started playing Meteor Shower by Owl City.

He sat next to me and watched. "I can finally see, that you're right there beside me," I was shocked by his voice, and the fact that he knew the song. He looked me right in the eyes and continued. "I am not my own, for I have been made new. Please don't let me go, I desperately need you!"

My fingers stayed on the keys for a moment in awe. When he shifted I remembered it wasn't polite to stare and I looked away, my cheeks burning.

"You're amazing," I said softly.

"Thank you," He smiled. A _real _smile! Not the kind people throw at me in pity! For the first time in a long time I felt as though I wasn't alone in the world, that I had someone all to myself.

"Sasu-cakes! Let's goooo!" Moment forever broken. Ino was standing at the doorway popping bubblegum as Sasuke gathered his things. He held out his hand for me to shake. I know it was rude and stupid, but I know my place in this school. So I turned away and closed the piano.

Normal POV

Ino latched onto Sasuke and pulled him away. Sakura would never know of the heart broken face he offered her, or that his hand had swiped at the air to try and catch her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. All my classes have been overwhelming! Anyways, here is chapter 2!**

* * *

Sakura POV

After Sasuke left I followed my same old boring routine, but on the bright side I had no more smoothy accidents! Cha! I was currently opening the door to the art room when I saw something I don't think I'll ever un-see. Ino was dancing on her knees infront of Sasuke.

"Comin' out ya mouth with ya blah blah blah, zip ya lips like a padlock and meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox. I don't really care where you live at just turn around boy lemme hit that-"

"WOAH!" I yelled unplugging the stereo. "Ino, you have a pretty face and an awesome voice, don't flaunt it; but if you're going to anyways, do it at home,"

She scoffed and pushed me into the wall. "Don't you be tellin' _ME_ how to live my life! Outta' the way ain't nobody got time for that shit," She walked out.

I sighed and slid down the wall. "She wasn't always like this," I said softly chuckling to myself as the memories came flooding back.

* * *

_"Sakura you're forehead is huge! It's weird and ugly!" A five year old Sakura is crying at the feet of a girl with bright red hair. "Nobody likes you, freak!"_

_"Hey!" A blonde haired girl ran beside Sakura. "You shuddup! She's pretty you big meany!" A five year old Ino pushed the red head away. "Go home!" Ino kicked the dirt as the girl fled. She turned to Sakura and sat on her knees, wiping Sakura's face. "Don't listen to her you're pretty," She said softly._

_"Bu-but... My forehead... It's huuuge!" Sakura wailed._

_"Hey hey! 'If you don't hide it, people won't care' That's what mommy says!" She pulled out a ribbon and tied Sakura's bangs back in a sloppy bow. "There! What's your name?"_

_"Sakura," She said smiling now._

_"Well I'm Ino! Nice to meet you let's go play!"_

_"Uh huh," Sakura grabbed Ino's hand._

* * *

_"Hey forehead! Guess what!" Ino, now 12, asked Sakura._

_"What?" She replied fixing her long braids._

_"We have a new club that you HAVE to join!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Glee! We love to sing, come on!"_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Ok,"_

_"Yes!" Ino fist-pumped the air. "Let's go!" She grabbed her best friend's hand and ran for the sign-up sheet._

* * *

_"So which one of us you think got it?" Ino asked the 15 year old Sakura._

_"I don't know. We were both really good,"_

_"True, but I really hope I get this part! I'm perfect for it!" They arrived at the cast list for the musical of West Side Story. 'Maria...' Ino went slack and slumped to her knees. '...Sakura Haruno'_

_"Oh Ino, I'm so sorry. Look since you really want it I'll drop out ok?" Sakura said reaching down to help Ino up, but she slapped the hand away._

_"No! I don't want your pity! You ALWAYS get the lead!" She got up and wiped her tears away. "I hate you!" With that, she ran off._

* * *

"Sakura?" Sasuke said snapping her back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, 'She never mentions you'"

"Yea, I know,"

"So why do you still care?"

I laughed at that. "She needs someone to worry about her," He was taken aback by that and I smiled. "We should be going,"

"U-uh yea," He grabbed his stuff and turned to say something, but I just turned and walked away.

* * *

The next day I came into class with everyone there. Kakashi-sensei is back! I looked at him and beamed rushing to take my seat.

"Ok," He started. "Today the girls have prepared something," Huh? Naruto pushed me up as the rest of the girls joined me.

"It's The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne," Ino said. **You've got to be joking!**

(Song Lyrics which I don't feel like typing and you probably don't care to read)

They were all dancing around and making gestures to the boys that match the song while I sat on my stool. They sat on the boy's laps ruffling their hair and doing fancy foot-work. When the chorus came back around they all jumped up and started dancing until the song ended. Ino kissed Sasuke on the cheek while everyone clapped.

We went back to our seats, me getting dirty looks, when Tenten spoke up. "Kakashi Sakura didn't dance!" **Oh please, give me a break.**

"Yea! She ruined our performance!" Ino yelled. **Excuse me?!**

"Make her do a song and dance alone!" Temari butted in. **Hell no!**

"It's oooonly fair," Tenten said in a sing-song voice. **Life ain't fair!**

"Sigh, fine," Kakashi graoned. **WHAT!?** "Sakura, you know the drill," I dead-panned. The others laughed and high-fived. I, on the other hand, was seething. I got up and stormed out of the room. No one cared until a loud _'WHAM!'_ was made from the lockers. I heard the door open up and people rushing to see a really dented locker. With blood noting my busted knuckles.

"Pfft, freak," echoed Ino's voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this is just a short chapter I typed up with the time I had. **

Sakura POV

I was dreading today. I hated everything. In fact, I was so mad that when Shikamaru tried to smoothy me I slapped it onto Sasuke like a total badass. They wanted this side of me, they got it. I knew exactly what song they picked and it was on.

I swung the door open to see Ino glaring and wiping smoothy out of Sasuke's hair. "Ready?" She snarled.

"I refuse," I sat down.

"Scared?" She teased.

"She probably can't even dance, Ino!" Tenten yelled.

"Let's show her how it's done then. Kiba," **Bingo.**

(WOP by J Dash)

They were perfectly in sync as their bodies bopped and grinded to the beat. Kiba, being Kiba, started to feel them up and my face twisted in disgust. Wait for it... Now! I stood up and stepped towards them then broke out into their routine adding in my own works. They couldn't even keep up and it was euphoric to watch them drop away like flies, their faces in utter shock. As the ending came up I twisted out and dropped to a split.

I stared at them blankly. "We done here?" A pregnant silence followed. "Yes?... Ok then," I got up dusting myself off and left.

* * *

Sasuke POV

"What just happend?" Naruto asked.

I just shook my head in bewilderment, too speechless to do anything. **What was that?** Ino looked at my shocked face and growled as she stomped after her...her... **SAKURA!**

I sprinted to them, but by the time I got there Ino had Sakura pinned to the floor. "What was that, huh? _Sakura_?!" She slapped her, hard, the sound made me wince. "You were always doing everything you could to prove you were better!" Slap. "Getting all the leads," Slap. "Turning down all the boys," Slap. "Winning every," Slap. "Single," Slap. "Fucking competition!" Slap, slap, slap! "Now you're trying to make me look bad by not fighting back!" Punch. "Fight me damnit!"

"I won't!" A bloodied Sakura yelled.

"Why not?!" Ino screeched pulling up and slamming Sakura's body down.

"She won't hit someone she cares for," I said with a dry mouth.

"You're _DEFENDING_ her, Sasuke?" Ino glared.

Be a hero. "She's not the one making you look bad, you're doing it all on your own," She stared at me for a moment then scowled. You know what I get for being a hero?

"We're over!" She screamed.

Dumped,

She grabbed some kids smoothie and threw it in my face.

And smoothied.


End file.
